My Pokemon Story
by halfbloodprincess357
Summary: The second Fan fic i ever wrote, I LOVE pokemon, and often wish I could be a pokemon trainer. SO being a writer I CAN XD


**Chapter One: The Beginning and A Ending**

I lived in a cabin, with my mother and father, in a large forest, that sat just a short distance away from a beach that connected with the blue water of the ocean. I was six years old when my adventures really began and this is my story, my story of me and Pokemon.

I was walking alone and barefoot along the beach as the sun set in the distant west. The colors of oranges, yellows and reds painted the sky from the suns setting glow. The sand was warm beneath my feet as it always was when I came here to watch the sun set behind the shining water.

Suddenly I heard a cry of pain from what sounded like a pokemon. It was faint, and I listened carefully, trying to follows the sound. She finally found the source, it was a cave in a mix of rocks and sand. The entrance was fairly large, and I peeked in to see a shadow figure of a large pokemon with a long neck and tail. I slowly walked in and as I stepped closer, the figure became more clear. It was a Lugia, and it was badly cut on its left wing.

As I walked a little closer the injured Lugia looked up at me, with tears in its eyes. She was in massive pain and then I felt tears running down my cheeks. I hated seeing pokemon, or any creature in pain. When I took another step, she cringed up in fear as she looked at me.

"It's okay..." I said trying to calm her down. "I'm here to help you Lugia." and with that my hand began to glow bright blue, (I was gifted to heal pokemon but at this point i couldn't use it as well as I can now), and gently placed my hand on Lugia's wound. She jolted slightly, but as the glow began to crawl across the wound, it slowly began to heal, now it was smaller, and not so serious. But it was still serious and still sensitive.

The Lugia looked at the wound when the blue around my hand faded and I slowly backed up, but only about three feet. Then the Lugia looked up at me and for a minute I thought she smiled at me, and maybe she did now that I think about it.

I noticed that the Lugia was holding something in her other wing that she didn't injure, it was a egg, and I then realized that the Pokemon was a female. It was a blue egg with silvery white spots all over the shell. Then she lowered her head down and rubbed the egg against her cheek, in a loving gesture. She then stretched her neck over to where I was and lowered her head. I grabbed her head and held her in a loving hug. That day I made a friend, and even today I miss her.

Every day I would come and visit that Lugia and bring her some food, and heal her wound a little at a time. It was a week, when I was walking along the beach, I heard a curdling scream. It was Lugia and I ran to the cave as fast as my short legs could carry me. When I came to the cave and saw men leaving the cave with red R's on their uniforms.

"Team Rocket..." I growled then thought of Lugia. I ran to the cave to find poor Lugia lifeless, and he color was had faded. I felt great sorrow in my heart, and tears rolled down my face. I then dropped to my knees and cried into my hands. I then heard a low cry, I looked up with tears eyes, to see Lugia barely moving, and barely alive.

"Lugia!" I remember shouting, and she moved her arm to a spot and made a circle in the sand. Then she finally collapsed and all life was drained out of her. I crawled over to the circle and began to dig, something inside of me told me to dig. And when I dug in that spot, I found her egg, I then looked over at the body of Lugia and thought in my mind, Her last wish was for me to raise her egg and the baby Lugia inside of it. "I promise..."and I tried to put on a smile, but failed.

I then carried the egg out the cave, and I called a Onix to appear on the surface, since I was able to talk to pokemon.

"Onix seal that cave, make it a tomb that can't ever let anyone touch the treasure on the inside." and he did as I asked, using rock throw to seal the entrance to the cave. He then turned to me and nodded once, and then ran back into the forest. I looked back at new tomb and I would remember where it was as if i could forget, a true friend.

That night I came home and told mom and dad what had happened to Lugia, they felt sorry for me, but then they noticed the egg wrapped gently in my arms. They asked what pokemon had laid the egg, and I told them "It was Lugia's last wish for me to raise her egg." and mom and dad both hugged me tightly, till i said "Don't hug too tight, you might crush the egg. We all laughed. And since that day for few weeks i never left the egg out of my sight or my grip.

We will skip ahead three weeks into the future, I was sitting on the beach, watching the sun spread its colors across the sky as is set. The egg was moving every now and then, and I was doing my best to keep it warm. Every day for the past three weeks, it was with me in my arms, I washed it in my bath with me, it slept in my arms when I was curled up underneath my quilt and I carried it with me when I went out walking.

"Little egg, I don't care what you'll be when you hatch, I will love you forever." and I smiled as I said that sentence.

Suddenly the egg began to crack, slow at first then the crack traveled faster down the sides to the halfway point on the egg. Then the shells from the cracked shell fell over the sides onto my lap to reveal a baby Lugia, and it poked its head out of its egg, with beautiful bright blue eyes that looked up at me.

I gasped with happiness and surprise, and carefully lifted the Lugia out of its egg and held the small creature in my hands. Its purred at me and rubbed my thumb, it was so cute. Its skin was a silvery white, and from that, is where I got her name.

"Silver..." I said with a smile, and the little Lugia smiled back at me. She liked the name, and I was glad she did. She then licked my thumb, I guess she thought I was her mother. I remembered that some pokemon the first person or pokemon they saw, they marked as there mother. I figured the same rule applied.

She then crawled into the fold of my arm and I cradled her like a baby. I then thought of mom and dad, and I stood up and carried Silver gently through the forest, to my home where mom and dad were waiting for me.

"Mom, dad, the egg hatch." I said softly trying not to awaken the sleeping Lugia in my arms.

"Thats great Chrissy." They said as softly as I did, knowing that the baby Lugia was asleep.

"Have you named it yet? Do you plan on naming it?" My father asked gently petting Sliver on the head, and she purred at him.

"Silver... Her name is Silver." I said with a smile. "Mom, dad, do you care if I keep her. I promise to take good care of her." I said with begging eyes.

"Chrissy, you have took care of her when she was a egg. Why would we make you separate from something that you have worked so hard to raise and take care of?" Mom explained with a smile.

"Baby girl, of course you can keep Silver. And when she gets older and bigger well build her a place for her to sleep." Said dad.

"When we do, can we make a bunk for me to stay with her?" I asked, and dad nodded. I wanted to shout and do a backflip with joy, but with Silver in my arms, I was unable to. I looked down at her, and held her close. She from that day on I had friend who would be my best friend.

For the first few weeks, mom and I would take care of Silver, since I was only six years old and didn't know much about raising a pokemon or a baby. But after the first two weeks, I was raising her on my own. I was a fast learner, and picked up information very quickly.

I would play with her everyday, and give her a bath when she got dirty. I let her sleep on my bed, at the foot of my bed, covered in a old baby quilt I made when I was four. My twin sister Karen was a little ticked about me being more mature than her, and the fact that Pokemon loved me, but she left me and Silver alone for the most part.

The next two years were great. My father and I Did what we had planned when Silver was getting too big to sleep on my bed. We added a somewhat large room onto the side of the house, with two doors. One on the side that leads from the house to the room and a larger door for Silver to go outside when me and her would go play. We also built a bunk with a thin mattress on it for me to sleep in Silver's room when she got lonely and when I did too.

Sadly my happiness with Silver didn't last. That winter, Silver and I were out gathering firewood for the fire place. When I let Silver back into her room, and I walked into my living room, I heard someone laughing. I followed the laughter to find Karen in mom and dad's room. I opened the door to see mom and dad dead. There blankets were on the floor, the windows were open and the fire was out.

I shouted and ran to close the window and cover the bodies up, I was afraid and didn't want admit there were gone.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me!" I shouted and drops on the bed crying, Karen came up and slapped me across the face when I sat up again, still crying.

"Chrissy, mom and dad deserved this." She laughed. I turned and looked at her eyes red with tears but face scarlet with rage.

"Just because mom and dad loved me more than you doesn't mean they deserved death!" I shouted back. Karen's laughter faded and she glared at me. "We both know mom and dad loved me more. I was always the good child, I never fussed or fought with them and did my chores. What did you do? Give them problems on everything you were asked to do!" I finally let my anger control me.

Karen slapped my face again and this time I punched her in the gut, then she fell to the floor in pain. She then began to cry, and walked into my room and began packing a sling backpack, stuffing it with 5 pairs of jeans, 5 skinny tight tee shirts, socks, clean underwear, and a few personal belongings. I then grabbed the pink vest and a heavy coat and put them on along with my baseball cap.

The I grabbed my boots, and put my purple sneakers in my bag. I walked out of my bedroom and looked at Karen still crying on the floor.

"We are forever enemies." I said holding pride down my throat. "When we meet, we forever hate each other. We are friend no more and you may be my sister but you are nothing like me in anyway." I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cans of soup and a small container of pokemon food, and placed them in the back. I then grabbed the pokeball on the counter and shoved it in my pocket. Then I got the emergency money out of the cabinets, inside a cookie jar and folded up the near one hundred dollars and placed it in my back pocket of my jeans.

Before I walked out to Silver's room, I looked over at Karen who had got her way up back on her feet. "You have 5 minutes to get out, I'm burning down the house. So that way you can't hurt me anymore" and with that I into Silver's room and open the door. I climbed on Silver's back, and we hovered out of the house. I Looked at my watch on my wrist and when five minutes was up, I lit a match and dropped it on the roof of the house. It began to burn and Silver and I began flying in the eastern direction. I didn't know if Karen got out, but at that point I didn't care.

Silver and I flew for about three miles in land till I told her to land. We landed in a cleaning a field with all snow. As soon as we touched down, I hopped off and and stood in the ankle deep snow.

"Silver by standards, you are a wild pokemon." I began to tell her. "To be mine and that way no one else can catch you, you have to be captured in a Pokeball." and I pulled the pokeball out of my pocket. "It's the only way." and she nodded at me understanding what I was saying. I threw the pokeball at her and in a flash, she was inside the pokeball, and after three shakes of the pokeball, it stopped moving and she was captured.

I walked over to the pokeball that sat still on the ground. I bent over and picked it up. For a minute I thought of the Lugia who gave me my best friend. I let Silver out of her pokeball and she stared at me. At that moment I felt tears run down my face, and I dropped to my knees in the cold snow and I let out loud sobs and cried, I never let anyone see me cry, but as I cried, Silver came over and wrapped her arms around me.

I then hugged her back and cried into the chest. This was the second time anyone, human or pokemon had seen me cry since I was a baby. When you're a baby, that's how you get attention, but I swore not to show tears, when i turned three years of age. I swore, but I couldn't bear this pain, it was too great. The aching in my heart made me scream and scream and it echoed through the forest, that surrounded Silver and I.

I then felt teardrop hit my back, I looked up and saw Silver crying. I knew then that Silver and I were connected, like some psychic pokemon to their trainer.

"Silver... lets get out of here." and I grabbed my tears and climbed on Silvers back. As we began to fly through the blueness of the sky, I wiped away my tears. From that moment Silver and I began our journey into the world of Pokemon.


End file.
